


What Happens In Rome

by honeyjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Jensen, First Time, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut, Top Misha, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjensen/pseuds/honeyjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after their joint panel at JIBCon 2014, what Jensen and Misha expect to be a chilled hangout in Jensen's hotel room turns into something else. This is a shameless PWP in the context of JIBCon. It's pretty explicit and detailed but hey, Cockles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Rome

For some reason that Jensen can’t really remember, JIBCon has the ability to bring out the most boisterous, spontaneous side of him. Must be something they put in the water, he thinks to himself as he returns to his hotel room after just finishing his panel with Misha. Every year, things get crazy and sweaty on stage during his and Misha’s panel - maybe it’s just the effect Misha has on people. Or rather, the effect Misha has on him. Tossing his clothes aside, Jensen decides to jump in the shower before Misha is due to arrive at his room for a game of cards and a few beers; a plan they both agreed on earlier this morning over breakfast. 

Just as Jensen opens the bathroom door and steps into the room with a towel around his waist, he hears two knocks on the door. Confused and almost fully-naked, he risks opening the door to find a flustered but rather calm-looking Misha.

“Dude, we said seven. It’s-“ he glances down to the watch around his left wrist, “quarter to.” Misha gives him a look that almost looks like he’s rolling his eyes, then steps in past the door frame without invitation.

“I know, but I got bored over there so I just decided to come over here now. Nice robe,” he smirks when he sees Jensen look slightly uncomfortable, then looks away again to fiddle with the TV remote. Misha doesn’t notice that Jensen has shuffled back into the bathroom to dress himself until he opens the door wearing a black button-up shirt and grey jeans, and slightly tousled hair that Misha decides looks all manner of hot.

“Weren’t you wearing something like that yesterday?” he muses, Jensen scoffs.

“Yeah, but, it’s comfy.” He throws his towel towards Misha in an attempt at being playful, and Misha lets out a breathy-laugh in response. Jensen reaches down to grab two beers out of his mini-fridge and hands one to Misha, all-the-while deciding to ignore how their fingers brush during the exchange. He sits next to Misha on the bed.

“Man, I feel so much better after that shower. I always seem to get really hot and sweaty on stage,” he sighs, but in a humorous, pity-me kind of way. He reaches his hands up, running them through his dampened hair and styling it in his usual neatly-quiff’ed style. 

“You say that like it’s my fault,” the hilarity in Misha’s voice mirrors the tone of Jensen’s. Jensen takes a sip of beer, suddenly aware that the atmosphere in the room almost seems…awkward. He decides to ignore it.

“I would,” Jensen pauses to stand up and wander over to the bedside table to pick up a deck of cards, “I would suggest a Bridge game but you need four players for that, so-“

“How about just a standard 500 game? It’s better with more players but, I don’t care,” he huffs another laugh that Jensen repeats, before he nods in agreement.

“Cool man, you wanna start?” Jensen asks as he hands the deck to Misha and, upon noticing they’ve both finished their beers, reaches down into the mini fridge to pick out two more. He hands one to Misha and sits down. 

A few more beers later and a rather heated game of 500, Misha and Jensen are in fits of laughter over something neither can really remember what. 

“You so did! You so cheated, there’s no way you just beat me at 500! I can’t accept-“

“Shut up and deal, Cowboy.” Misha replies wittily and playfully punches at Jensen’s shoulder. Neither of them are in fact drunk, they’ve just relaxed within the confines of each others’ company like they always do. 

“Whatever, man,” Jensen sighs in defeat, the smile never leaving his face. Misha stands sluggishly and stretches; arms in the air and shirt slightly ridden upwards. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Jensen, who stands up in a similar motion and puts his beer bottle on the table to the side of him. Both have fallen silent, though it’s no longer in awkwardness like it was before. It’s a content, comfortable silence that is broken when Jensen asks Misha if he’s looking forward to getting the first season 10 script.

“Yeah, I mean, I am, but I’m also apprehensive. I don’t want them to…fuck up. We have a sensitive audience,” he admits. Jensen hums in agreement and takes a step closer to Misha, though still keeping about a foot’s distance. There’s an unspeakable feeling of electricity in the room that Jensen can’t decipher is a shared one. His thoughts are interrupted when Misha shoots him a questioning look.

“You okay? You look a little wrecked,” he asks, moving closer slowly. Jensen forces himself to look away momentarily to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror parallel to him on the wall. He does look wrecked, but he’s not - he’s just feeling flustered, hot and a little something else. 

“Yeah, man, just - it’s really hot in here,” he moves past Misha towards the window and opens it, instantly feeling the cool air from the outside forcing its way in. Just as he’s about to turn around, he feels soft, nimble fingers on his waist. He exhales deeply, in the hope that Misha doesn’t notice the sudden lust radiating from his body. 

“What are you doing?” He deadpans, though it’s more because he’s attempting to control his voice and prevent it from wavering. The fingers are now gone, and Jensen turns around to find himself about an arm’s length away from Misha; the heat between them in plain sight. It’s a moment of pure, intense lust between both of them before Jensen hesitantly edges closer but doesn’t touch Misha. Misha brings his left hand up to grasp Jensen’s forearm lightly, before he applies a little pressure to bring Jensen closer to him. 

“What are we-“ Jensen begins before he’s cut off my Misha.

“Don’t think.” Misha answers before moving forward to close the distance and bring his lips to Jensen’s. The kiss grows passionate when Misha feels Jensen’s right hand grasp his face, moving his lips with his. It isn’t long before the kiss turns dirty, the power of both of their lips igniting against each other’s; resembling nothing but a burning fire in this small hotel room in Rome. Jensen feels himself become desperate, but doesn’t care, as his strength in the kiss forces Misha backwards by about two steps; hands now roaming in Misha’s hair and around the back of his neck. The kiss is broken for the first time when Misha stops to catch his breath and huff a laugh at Jensen’s sudden power-lust - one that he can also feel himself. Misha’s hands come round from Jensen’s waist to firmly hold his shoulders, a position Misha takes advantage of when he pushes Jensen against the nearest wall. Jensen hums at the sudden wall-contact, but isn’t given much time to readjust when he finds Misha’s lips on his again. The kiss has the same fire that it had just a minute ago, but this time both Misha and Jensen notice that it’s different; it’s more meaningful, more purposeful. It’s like they’re really doing this. The room is filled with both of their panting as they cannot get enough of each other. The kiss is broken for the second time when both of them notice that their fingers have intertwined and Misha’s holding Jensen’s hands up against the wall by the side of his head. Jensen lets out a groan of surprise when Misha is planting rapid kisses against his neck without any sign or warning, leaving Jensen no other option than to submit and lean his head back against the wall, wondering why he has so many clothes on. Then, like Misha can read Jensen’s thoughts, Misha’s left hand is at the top of Jensen’s shirt, skilfully but slowly undoing one button at a time. Jensen takes his released hand and runs it through Misha’s hair again to pull him into another kiss; one that’s now slow and wanting. Misha brushes his hands under the Jensen’s shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders, before running his hands over Jensen’s torso. Jensen exhales sharply at the contact, having a moment of pleasure to himself before returning to the situation and unbuttoning Misha’s shirt with haste and need. Misha’s panting too now, suddenly aware of his erection. When both shirts are off, Misha takes the opportunity to wrap his hands around Jensen’s wrists and quickly shuffle them towards the bed; forcing Jensen down before climbing over the top of him. Jensen lets his legs fall open to bracket Misha, as they share another fiery-kiss. Misha’s hands are in Jensen’s hair this time, kissing him with enough force to cause storms to happen. For the first time, Jensen groans aloud into the kiss, also becoming aware of his erection and his raging need to get Misha’s jeans off. 

“Too many clothes,” he pants in between kisses and Misha laughs slightly, succumbing to Jensen’s implications by placing his hand over Jensen’s belt buckle. 

“Let me see what I can do about that.” Misha responds, kissing his neck again and undoing Jensen’s buckle. He slides it off in one smooth motion before undoing Jensen’s button and zipper. He pauses the kissing for a moment to sit up and hook his fingers in Jensen’s belt loops.

“Up,” he commands, and Jensen lifts up his hips to comply. Jensen sighs in appreciation when his jeans are finally down, though surprises Misha when he suddenly sits up in an attempt to take off Misha’s jeans. As he’s doing so, he feels Misha’s hand cup at his erection in his boxers and he has to pause for a moment to let out a long, overdue groan. Misha smiles in amusement at his power over Jensen’s pleasure, before he feels Jensen pulling at his jeans and sliding them off. 

All that’s between skin-on-skin now is their boxers. Misha takes a moment to keep stroking Jensen throw them before deciding enough is enough; they need to do this and they need to do it now. Before they explode. Literally. Misha pushes Jensen back down again to resume their earlier position, this time deciding to slide Jensen’s boxers off before quickly sliding off his own. There’s a moment of pure clarity and lucidity between them, where they both realise here they are, completely naked, and about to do the thing. It’s as if they’re sharing the same thoughts, because both Misha and Jensen share a light-hearted laugh before Misha leans down to plant soft kisses against Jensen’s lips, his neck, his shoulders, his nipples. He leans back up to kiss his lips, and Jensen feels Misha’s hand wrap around his bare cock. Hissing at how satisfying it feels to finally have Misha touch him, while he’s also kissing his neck. Suddenly, Jensen’s aware that this has become a little one-sided, and decides to attempt to reciprocate and meet Misha half way. He has one hand through Misha’s hair while he’s kissing him, and moves the other hand to touch Misha’s cock. Misha breaks the kissing to let out a groan that’s probably audible in the rooms next door, but they don’t care. 

“Wait,” Misha manages to articulate, before reluctantly moving off of Jensen to rummage into his backpack and pull out some lube.

“You carry lube in your-“ 

“Shut up” Misha says before kissing Jensen hastily, then sitting up slightly to slick his own cock up with lube. It immediately dawns on Jensen that he hasn’t actually ever done this with a guy before.

“Mish. I’ve never, really…I’ve never,”

“I know, don’t worry, I have. I know how to make this…not uncomfortable.” Misha answers just as he finishes preparing himself. 

“That’s…reassuring.” Jensen jokes, before deciding this is going to be better if he relaxes. Misha covers his fingers with a little more lube before placing himself between Jensen’s legs, using his hands to gently usher Jensen’s legs apart. Jensen places his head back against the pillow as he feels Misha slide a finger inside of him. 

“Open your eyes, hey,” Misha demands as Jensen opens his eyes, unaware that he had closed them in the first place. Just as he’s getting used to the sensation, Misha slides another finger inside, then another. They take a few moments like this; Misha preparing Jensen while Jensen gets used to doing something he’s never experienced before. Misha decides Jensen’s ready when he sees Jensen become visibly more aroused and groaning frequently. Misha removes his fingers but Jensen doesn’t have much time before Misha is inside of him. Both of them moan in unison as they take a moment to adjust.

“I need you to…move,” Jensen’s voice comes out more raspy than he planned, and he decided that it was because he’s got Misha’s cock up his ass. Misha complies; thrusting slowly at first then picking up the pace when they both begin panting deeply and quickly. Misha knows when he’s hit that sweet spot, because Jensen thrashes his head back and lets out throaty oh, oh, oh’s. Misha feels himself building and building at the sight of Jensen almost reaching climax, and takes advantage of Jensen’s neck being exposed. He doesn’t manage to do many neck-kisses before he’s reaching and reaching and then he’s there. He’s coming inside of Jensen and isn’t aware that he’s biting Jensen’s lower lip until he comes back to the present; he lets go slowly and realises Jensen’s still blissed out, but not post-orgasmic. Misha reaches his hand down to wrap around Jensen’s cock and he begins moving his hand up and down. It doesn’t take many tugs before Jensen’s coming all over Misha’s hand and his own stomach with a sharp gasp. Misha rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder as they both catch their breath back. 

Misha lifts his head to look at Jensen.

“What?” Jensen asks, quizzingly.

“Nothing,” Misha jokes, though there’s a smirk on his face.

“Don’t look so smug,” Jensen laughed, before Misha placed his head back on Jensen’s shoulder to gain some lost energy.

“I’m not gonna be able to stay here like this for long because, if you haven’t noticed, I’m really hot and sweaty.” Misha muffles. 

“You say that like it’s my fault.” Jensen attempts to make a joke; repeating what Misha had said earlier when Jensen had said the exact same thing about being hot and sweaty. All Jensen gets in response though, is a sigh and a thump in the ribs. JIBCon, Jensen decides, is a pretty awesome time of the year.


End file.
